


Mandarinnit

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), all of those characters except tommy and techno are sorta just mentioned, maybe beta maybe not we die like jschlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just another trans girl Tommy fic, kind of centered around Techno and Tommy's friendship!In other words, no, I did not just stay up until 3:00 am writing an entire fanfic because I was suddenly struck by the name "Mandarinnit" as a play on words with Clementine and got so excited I started writing for the sole purpose of using that name, then at the end realized it sounded very weird. I would never do something like that.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 763
Collections: Anonymous





	Mandarinnit

**Author's Note:**

> huge shoutout to solace404 for starting all this, I was binging their trans tommy fics before there was an official tag and they're incredible!!

Of all the things Tommy expected to change his life forever, a $2 donation calling him a lesbian really wasn’t on the list. But here he is, in front of 68,000 people, his mind and heart racing miles per minute.

_ Why is it bothering you so much? You’re an entire straight man. Yep. Straightest of them all, the manliest man.  _

_ Fuck, why does that- nope. Nopeity no, we’re not going to… think. About that feeling. Actually, let’s not think at all. No thoughts allowed. _

_ But what was that feeling? It- no, brain, shut up. stop it. Stop the think. _

“Let’s think about this one,” he finds himself saying.

_ Bitch. Bitchbrain.  _ “No- no, we’re live in front of 68,000 people, let’s  _ not  _ think about this one!” 

_ You’re a straight man. That’s it. _

_ So why do I feel like such SHIT? _

“If a le-”  _ HEY, NOPE, BAD IDEA, ABORT,  _ “No, because I’m going to get it wrong, and that’s- ha! That’s when it gets bad.”

_ Move on. _

_ —————— _

Tommy exhaled loudly, flopping facefirst onto his bed after his stream. 

“What the  _ fuck  _ was that?” he mumbled to himself, rolling onto his back.

Why had one stupid dono send him into such a… a panic? Crisis? He wasn’t even sure what it could be called. 

“Can’t believe Tommy’s a lesbian,” he said to the cracks on his ceiling. “Can’t believe Tommy’s a  _ lesbian _ !  _ Can’t _ believe  _ Tommy’s _ a lesbian. Can’t be _ lieve _ Tom _ my’s _ a  _ les _ bian!”

_ You look stupid,  _ the cracks in his ceiling said.

Tommy groaned, smooshing a pillow into his face. Why did everything just feel so  _ wrong? _

_ ————— _

“Yknow, Tommy, I saw that one clip the other day, the one of you thinking for far too long about if you, a straight teenage boy, are a lesbian.”

_ Godammit, Techno. _

“And Tommy, I just wanted to say- you have my full support. As you know, I greatly support lesbians like you.”

Tommy meant to make a fake-angry face, yell overdramatically at Techno about how  _ I’m not a lesbian, Techno, how dare you-  _ you know, for content’s sake. What comes out instead is, “What- what was that first part?”

“You have my full support?”

“No, before that.”

“You, a straight teenage boy, thought for too long about if you're a lesbian?”

“Uh.”  _ Fuck.  _ “Technoblade, you are a bitch.” 

“Now that’s- that’s just unfair. I was stating  _ facts. _ ”

“Sorry, what was that? I don’t speak  _ bitch. _ ”

“...Alright, Tommy.”

——————

_ Straight teenage boy. _

_ Teenage boy. _

_ Boy. _

Tommy curled in on himself, all 6’3” of him looking small.

_ Why does that feel so… wrong? _

His stomach started to ache, his chest feeling like it was shrinking. With shaky hands, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, opening up Safari.

**how do you knwo if youre**

He chewed his lip.

**how do you knwo if youre transgender**

His finger hovered over the enter key- a pandora’s box of sorts. Tommy screwed his eyes shut and let his finger fall, almost scared of what he would find. 

_ Showing results for how do you  _ **_know_ ** _ if  _ **_you’re_ ** _ transgender _

He read article after article, trans people documenting their realizations and journeys. And over and over they resonated far too much with him. Uncomfortable being called a boy. Uncomfortable in your body. Trying hard to be masculine to overcompensate for those odd feelings of wrongness. Tommy felt a pit grow in his-  _ her _ ? stomach.

Tommy took a deep breath.  _ TommyInnit is a streamer on twitch. She plays minecraft and she is very good at it. Her streams are often on the Dream SMP and she is very cool and very poggers. _

Immediately, Tommy felt a bursting in… her. Her chest, like something trying to escape, yell to the world,  _ I’m a girl, I’m trans, I’m a trans girl _ , scream it from the rooftops, loud and proud but the feeling is quickly shot down by the heartstopping realization that she would have to  _ tell _ everyone.

She felt sick, seasick, but the sea is gender and the boat is her, but she’s on the boat, and  _ this is a stupid analogy _ , and what will they say and what will they think and  _ fuck what will the viewers think will they hate me they’ll hate me they’ll hate me _

——————

Tommy  _ (Tommy? Do I like Tommy?)  _ was curled a few nights later in a fetal position on her bed ( _ Deal with the name later deal with the tears now)  _ sniffling quietly. 

“I’m so fucking stupid,” she whispered, “so  _ fucking  _ stupid.”

_ You got yourself into this mess. _

“Why the fuck did I have to…” she trailed off, staring into the shadows filling the corners of her room.

_ You’re going to lose all your viewers,  _ the shadows hissed,  _ all your friends. they’re all going to hate you. _

_ No. No, they wouldn't hate me.  _ Tommy reassured herself.  _ You know what? Fuck you, I’ll prove it. _

Tommy pulled her phone out of her pocket, navigating to her and Techno’s DMs.  _ Deep breaths _ .  _ How do I just… casually work this into a conversation? Hey, Techno, you know how I constantly call myself big man and and manly man and masculine man? Ok, well, surprise- _

**TommyInnit**

_ heyyy techno man i need a favor and i also need u to ask no questions please _

**Technoblade**

_ I am suddenly very nervous _

**TommyInnit**

_ could u _

_ like _

_ write a thing about me _

_ like a paragraph describing me _

_ but use she/her pronouns _

**Technoblade**

_ should i still call you tommy? _

**TommyInnit**

_ yeah _

**Technoblade**

_ TommyInnit is my streamer friend. She is very loud all the time. She’s also a child, and is like a little sister to me. Her streams are very cool and fun to watch and even though she can be very annoying and steals all my stuff I love and support her no matter what _

Tommy stared at her phone, tears welling up in her eyes. She put down her phone for a moment, flapping her hands in pure happiness.

**TommyInnit**

_ hphdmhdhjsm tehcno _

**Technoblade**

_ did i like _

_ get it wrong _

_ cause that would be rly awkward ngl _

**TommyInnit**

_ did u mean it? _

**Technoblade**

_ mean what _

**TommyInnit**

_ that you’ll lvoe and support me no matter wahy _

_ *what _

**Technoblade**

_ with all my heart _

**TommyInnit**

_ oh _

_ techno i'm a girl _

_ i think _

_ it's weird but _

_ i’m like 93 percent sure _

**Technoblade**

_ poggers _

_ should i use she/her pronouns? and a new name? _

**TommyInnit**

_ she/her pronouns yea but i'm still figuring out names _

_ tommy def doesn't feel right _

_ but idk what does _

**Technoblade**

_ alright cool _

_ wait first off what abt on stream and stuff, should i still refer to you with he/him pronouns and second off if you want help looking for names i can toss some out there _

**TommyInnit**

_ yeah i’m,, not rly ready to come out on strwma yet so that would be great _

_ and yes give me names mr english major man _

**Technoblade**

_ alright how about Sally _

**TommyInnit**

_ why is your first suggestion the salmon wilbur fucked _

**Technoblade**

_ idk it was the first thing that popped into my head _

**TommyInnit**

_ weird _

_ give me more names _

**Technoblade**

_ uhhh macadamia _

**TommyInnit**

_ i don’t like you _

**Technoblade**

_ hey i’m just spitballing here _

_ ava? _

**TommyInnit**

_ hm ava is a pretty name but i feel like AvaInnit just doesn't have the right ring to it _

**Technoblade**

_ yeah i see what you mean _

_ i googled girls names and google says “abigail klobuchar bessler” in a list of just first names would you like to be abigail klobuchar bessler _

**TommyInnit**

_ there goes my favorite streamer, abigailklobucharbesslerinnit, _

**Technoblade**

_ you name like everything clementine how about clementine _

**TommyInnit**

_ ok see i _

_ i get that you’re making fun of my naming skills here but _

_ i really like that _

**Technoblade**

_ no it really is a great name go for it _

**TommyInnit**

_ like it just feel right and it makes me rly happy _

_ but also clementineinnit is not great _

**Technoblade**

_ hm _

_ yeah that's true _

_ idea: so you know how clementines are those little oranges _

**TommyInnit**

_ yeah _

**Technoblade**

_ they're also called mandarins right _

_ are you thinking what i’m thinking _

**TommyInnit**

_ don’t you dare _

**Technoblade**

_ MANDARINNIT _

**TommyInnit**

_ goddammit i actually kinda like how that sounds _

**Technoblade**

_ heheheh _

**TommyInnit**

_...clementine _

_ i just. yeah _

_ it's rly good _

_ thank you _

_ liek really really thank you _

**Technoblade**

_ anytime clem _

**TommyInnit**

_ anytime? _

_ bc i kinda want another favor _

**Technoblade**

_ will i regret saying anytime _

**TommyInnit**

_ you have given me courage and i now want to come out to the rest of the smp  _

_ which is probably stupid _

_ but fuck it _

_ but also i don't want to do it myself? so i was thinking maybe you could just quickly @everyone and be like “hey big t is a girl and uses she/her pronouns and her name is clementine” _

**Technoblade**

_ oh ofc _

_ give me a second to type it out _

Clementine grinned and changed her nickname in the Dream SMP server to  _ Mandarinnit (Clementine)  _ and took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was to come.

**_DREAM SMP_ **

**_> general_ **

**Technoblade**

_ @everyone hey y’all @TommyInnit is a girl and is now going by she/her pronouns and the name Clementine (not on stream though, continue to use he/him and tommy in public) and you will respect her or die by my axe _

**Tubbee**

_!! clem that's awesome!  _

**king eret**

_ hell yeah i’m very proud of her!  _

**Wiblur**

_ i have a little sister!! pog!! _

**Nihachu chu train**

_ i’m so happy for her! and it’s great to have another girl on the server <3 _

**Ranboo**

_ ABSOLUTELY POGGERS _

**Mandarinnit (Clementine)**

_ i'm a gamer girl now!! _

**Fundy**

_!! that's amazing and also mandarinnit is very clever kudos _

**Mandarinnit (Clementine)**

_ thank you i came up with it all by myself _

**Techno**

_ hold up _

**Tubbee**

_ wait a minute _

_ DOES THIS MEAN LESBIANINNIT IS REAL _

**Mandarinnit (Clementine)**

_ yeAHHHHHH IT IS!! _

**Wiblur**

_ LESBIANINNIT CANON _

**Ranboo**

_ FUCK YEAHH LESBIANINNIT _

Clementine wiped tears from her eyes and laughed quietly at her friends.  _ God, I’m so glad I found them. _

_ I’m so glad I found myself. _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to note that i'm not a trans girl (i'm an afab enby) so if there's anything i got wrong in terms of like trans girl specific experiences lmk!


End file.
